


Sweetest Night of the Year

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I COULDN'T HELP IT, M/M, So fluffy your sweet tooth will rot out, This is pretty much how my fiance and I act to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles set in the same universe that are just pure fluff. Virus and Trip are up first. These two are so adorable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Night of the Year

Winter had settled across Midorijima now, the cold coming in and causing Virus's aging bones to ache. His 34th birthday was a distant memory now, and he shivered to think his 35th was just around the corner.  
Of course, he could just be shivering from the cold. He was standing outside on the balcony of their suite, a cigarette in his hands and the smell of a cake baking reaching him occasionally. The timer on his Coil said it was only another fifteen minutes before the treat would be finished cooking. On the kitchen counter was a vast array of icings and food coloring meant to decorate the cake far too sweet for Virus's palette. But he didn't care.  
It was his and Trip's fifth anniversary that night, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He'd managed to distract the younger blond by sending him to the grocery store and sending him random messages for various things that they were in need of restocking on but never bothered with. He'd also sent Trip to grab a few bottles of wine, complaining that the vintage bottles he'd ordered hadn't been sealed properly and now tasted beyond agreeable. Virus thumped his ashes and took a deep breath. The cold air stung his lungs.  
In front of him sprawled the city, his vantage point allowing him to see almost everything Midorijima had to offer. Off in the distance he saw the club that Trip occasionally frequented during his teen years. Just a few blocks away was Virus's favorite coffee shop, the only place he'd found that didn't make a white mocha frappuccino too sweet and melted just right in his mouth. The lights from Mizuki's bar were a stark reminder that things had finally settled down, especially when Sei wandered outside clutching Mizuki's arm and waving gently to his brother, who was leaving with Mink to return home. After they turned the corner Virus saw Sei look up at him and wave; Virus returned the gesture with a smile. Every now and again the blonds would go and see their old charge, who had recovered from his frailty and now helped his lover with the bar when he could. On rare chances he'd catch Noiz swing by and peck a sweet kiss to Sei and Mizuki before wandering inside. Koujaku frequented as best he could, Noiz's younger brother in tow, and sometimes the soft sounds of Clear singing calmed Virus's frayed nerves. He'd even occasionally catch Trip watching the affectionate festivities with a slightly somber look.  
But the two had never been happier in their lives. With Toue gone and nothing left to tie them to any illegal activities, they'd picked up side jobs and continued to stay together. Trip had approached Virus first, placing a shy kiss to his lips and scurrying off to do something or other. The next time it was a gentle brush against his hand one night while they were curled up and enjoying a movie together. It was Virus's turn next, wrapping a pinky loosely around Trip's while they were idly wandering around the streets. It wasn't until Virus was just a few days from 30 that it had happened.  
"Virus..." He'd flicked his blue eyes up from the book he'd been indulging in and cocked a blond eyebrow.  
"Hmm?" His counterpart had been eyeing him for most of the night with a strange expression, and it was beginning to annoy him.  
"...Will you...goonadatewithme?" He'd quickly looked off, not wanting Virus to see his face as red as his hair had been so many years before. It took a few moments for Virus to register what Trip had said but when he did, he smiled crookedly.  
"I don't see a problem with that," he'd answered smoothly, chuckling inside at the amusing reaction Trip gave him; blue orbs widened, and the flush on his face brightened even more.  
"R...really?"  
"I didn't speak too softly, did I? My apologies. I said-"  
"I heard you." Trip crooked a weak smile. "I just wasn't expecting you to say yes."  
"Hmm. Interesting." Virus had set his book down and crawled across the couch to wrap Trip affectionately in his arms. "And I'm also assuming you weren't expecting me to do that?"  
"R-right," the faux blond had stuttered out. He'd let himself sink into the older's arms and reveled in the sweetness of it.  
Ding!  
Virus pushed himself up from the railing and glanced down at his wrist. The cake was ready finally. He strutted inside, closing the door to the outside and striking a match to throw in the fireplace. Custom made and insisted upon, as Virus was never in a good moon when he was cold for too long. The fire roared to life easily, a pile of shredded documents working as kindling and the logs soaking in lighter fluid. He pattered into the kitchen, pausing just long enough to give Welter a loving pat on the head before grabbing his oven mits and extracting the cake. It was perfect, of course; there was a reason Trip never cooked, even when they had company over. Especially when we have company over, actually, Virus mentally corrected himself as he set the glass pan on the stove. Taking another quick glance at his Coil, he found Trip was fifteen minutes away from the house. Nowhere near enough time to finish letting the cake cool and ice it.

 

Trip, would you be a dear and grab some confectioner's sugar? I just noticed you're out, and I know you wanted to make that cake tomorrow with that glaze.

 

Yeah, sure. Anything else before I make ANOTHER trip to the store?

 

The words had been capitalized to show Trip was annoyed. Virus felt bad, but he needed to stall his lover for as long as possible.

 

I believe we also need rum. I'm planning on making rum cakes for Mizuki's birthday in a few weeks, and I don't want to forget before then and ruin it.

 

Sure. It'll be another hour and a half, though. I'll wait until Mizuki shuts down the bar before asking him for a bottle. Any specific brand?

 

No, not that I can think of. If you have a preference I'd like for you to get it. You have better taste in those liquors than I do, from what I've been told.

 

Right. See you soon, love.

 

See you.

 

Virus sighed; crisis averted. He waited for thirty minutes before placing the cake in the freezer for another thirty to cool it. His expert skills would have the thing finished in less than fifteen, and sure enough, the icing was settled and smoothed out before Trip messaged him.

 

Yo, I'm running a bit late. Sei wants to spend the night with us and Noiz said the only way he could would be if he and Mizuki stayed too. I told them sure, come right along. I'm waiting for the bar to close down, then we'll be over.

 

Did Trip forget? Did Trip really fucking forget their anniversary? He scrunched his face up for a second but sighed. They hadn't seen Sei in so long, and while the other two would be a bit of a nuisance, it also meant they'd be able to talk to Sei.

 

Understood. Take your time.

 

He took the cake, stuck it in a container, fixed a lid to the top of it, and tucked it into the back of the fridge where it would likely stay hidden until the next evening, when Sei and the others would finally leave and the pair could celebrate in peace. It wouldn't be the first anniversary they've had to postpone for other's sake; it just would have been nice if it could have been the first one they had on time.  
It was nearly thirty minutes before Trip knocked on the front door to announce his presence. This was odd, as normally the younger blond would simply barge into their home and chatter loudly with whoever he'd brought along. Virus sighed and walked over, feeling a vein throb in the side of his head slightly.  
"Evening, Virus." Virus blinked a few times.  
"Where are the others? I thought-"  
"I'm not stupid, you know." Trip tilted his head playfully. Laugh lines were beginning to form around his mouth. "I know you were keeping me out of the house to make me something." Virus laughed quietly and leaned against the door frame.  
"I never can keep anything from you, can I? Asshole," he said playfully. Both men knew the insult was little more than a playful form of banter between them. "Your cake is in the fridge. It's in the back. Did you at least grab the wine I asked for? Since you obviously didn't get anything else I sent you for. You'll have to make another trip to the store tomorrow, we were legitimately out of most of those things."  
"Yes, I did, and I am fully aware of that. I also got you these," Trip said, holding up a small box of chocolates. Virus laughed, the sound still that of an angel to Trip's ears, and took the sweets from him. "I know how much you like white chocolate and peppermint. I had them specially ordered."  
"Thank you, Trip." He popped onto his toes and placed a chaste kiss to his husband's lips before backing into the suite. "I hope you don't mind red velvet."  
"Of course not. It's rich and sweet, just like you." Trip stepped in and set a bottle gingerly on the kitchen island.  
"Trip, I swear to the gods you're going to give me diabetes before we're 40." Virus's smile widened a bit and he placed the box of chocolates onto the island.  
"And even when that happens, I'll be the one sweet you won't be able to give up."  
"Trip!" Virus playfully shoved the other blond back.  
"Sorry, I can't help it." He grabbed the other's outstretched arms and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm always just so happy with you." Virus hummed happily in return and pressed his ear to Trip's chest to listen to the rhythmic beat of his heart.  
Honestly Virus could stay like this until the day he died, wrapped up tightly in his counterpart's arms. Ever since he'd let Trip into his life he'd just been so happy. Not a day passed anymore that he didn't smile from pure joy instead of a feigned happiness. Each kiss from his lover sent a shock of euphoria coursing through his veins. The feather soft touches that accompanied Trip waking up each morning made him shudder. He wouldn't trade the way things were for the world.  
"Now I believe you promised me a cake?" Trip said, lips curling up slightly. Virus regretfully extracted himself from the embrace and walked over to their fridge.  
"You and your damn sweet tooth. The day will come when it dies out, I hope you know that." He pulled the cake out and popped the lid from the container.  
"Hmm. I'm waiting for the day that happens," Trip purred. "Then it means the only addiction I'll have is you." Virus's hands came to rest flat on the counter as he turned his eyes to the side.  
"Trip, we're married now. There's no need to continue flirting with me. I'm yours."  
"Why should I stop just because I have you?" He pattered over to wrap his arms around Virus's waste. "Now that I have you, shouldn't I do all I can to keep you?" As much as it aggravated him, he couldn't dispute that logic.  
"Very good point," Virus whispered. His left hand came to rest atop Trip's, their rings clinking together softly. "I love you, Trip."  
"I love you too, Virus." Rose petal lips pressed gently into the back of his neck, sending powerful shivers down his spine and to his groin. "Now why don't we enjoy this cake so I can give you your other anniversary present?"  
"I think I can agree with that. Open the wine. I'll cut the cake." Trip detached from the elder's back and walked over to where he'd set the bottle before, Virus grabbing one of the knives from their set and cutting the cake in front of him. Every time he ate anything overly sweet his teeth would ache for hours, so he set a smaller peace aside and scraped the majority of the frosting off before separating a much larger piece for his lover. He returned the cake to it's container and set it in the fridge as Trip walked over carrying the open bottle and two wine glasses.  
"Shall we?" The pair made their way over to the couch in front of the fireplace, switched the T.V on, and set it to some old movie that played every year around this time. They'd seen it a hundred times now and could carry on a continuous conversation while still knowing exactly what was going on.  
"I hope I grabbed the right wine. I wasn't sure." Virus took a sip from it and smiled.  
"This is the exact one I asked you to grab. Thank you, Trip. Take a bite of the cake and then a sip. They compliment each other wonderfully." Tentatively Trip did as Virus suggested, smiling and setting his glass down on the table.  
"I should trust you more often on these kinds of things," Trip said absently. Virus smirked at him and speared a small piece of the red cake on his plate. "How was work today?"  
"Busy, per usual. I need to get a new pair of shoes soon, the support in my current ones is going out. By the time lunch rolls around my feet are screaming at me." Without hesitation Trip pulled Virus's feet out from under him and began to rub at them. "Thank you, but you didn't need to."  
"But I wanted to." Virus leaned back and smiled. Trip had mellowed out so much in the short time they'd been together. The only things reminiscent of his time spent in Morphine and the yakuza were his occasional temper flares that could be calmed easily by low whispers and the near insatiable sweet tooth that had yet to curb. Virus had made a private bet with himself that they would both finally disappear once Trip finally hit the ripe age of 30.  
But part of Virus realized he didn't want those last few things to change. They were what made Trip Trip, what drew Virus to him. Were Trip to ever lose what spontaneity he had, the elder blond wasn't sure he'd stay around.  
Who was he kidding, of course he would. Even as Trip worked the tension from his arches he knew nothing would separate him from Trip now. Not until the sweet kiss of Death took him to whatever Hell he'd created for himself.  
He only hoped that Trip would be right beside him, making it at least a little more tolerable.  
"There. Do your feet feel better?" Trip asked. Virus nodded slowly in return, popping another piece of red velvet into his mouth. Trip leaned back and returned to his own cake.  
"Much appreciated, Trip. I'm surprised you managed to get time off for tonight."  
"I mentioned it was my anniversary. Boss said I could take the next two days off, if I wanted to." Virus's eyebrow arched.  
"Really? I guess we'll have to take advantage of that, won't we?" he suggested lowly, sensually licking pieces of cake from between the prongs of his fork. Trip's eyes dilated slightly at the motion.  
"I guess we will," Trip sighed in response. Their conversation continued until their cake was gone and they'd both finished their glasses. Virus and Trip both opted not to pour themselves seconds. That could wait until another time. For now, they had other activities in mind.  
"I'll cork the wine. You go ahead to the bedroom," Virus whispered in Trip's ear, loving the powerful shiver that wracked Trip's burly frame. Only Virus could make him react that violently to something so simple as a request. Anyone else and Trip would be laying into them for getting too close to him.  
"I believe I can handle that," Trip moaned in return, taking the opportunity to nip at Virus's right gauge before dancing off to their bedroom. The look of lust in Trip's eyes nearly caused Virus to say fuck it and leave the wine open to join his husband. But he didn't; the wine wasn't cheap and while they weren't wanting in the funds department, Virus still hated the thought of wasting such delicious drink. So he pushed the cork back in and set the wine in their wine rack before walking over to the island, grabbing his chocolates, and following Trip into their bedroom. The sound of a large body behind him rustling made him pause.  
"Not tonight Welter, Hersha." After a second the mass settled back to the floor, a low rumble and soft hiss following the movements. "Tonight is special. Perhaps tomorrow we'll indulge you, but leave us tonight." Taking the silence as an agreement he continued in to their bedroom.  
Trip was already in their bed, sprawled out, hand slowly moving along his length to bring him to life. His eyes were glazed over in lust and fixed solely on the blond making his way over.  
"Eager tonight, are we?" Virus prodded, stripping and leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He eased onto the bed and crawled on all fours over to Trip, who immediately pulled him in for a slow, languid kiss. The box of chocolates settled beside the taller's head.  
So this was what Trip was intending for the night. It had been some time since they'd taken their time in bed. He could already feel Trip's hands ghosting along his side and that deep voice whispering lewd things in his ears. His stomach dropped at the images in his head. Trip gently grabbed Virus's hips and flipped them over so he towered over Virus. Their lips never broke contact. Just as he'd imagined Trip began running calloused hands along his flesh, pausing to lightly brush intricate patterns into his side and make him weak. Next those broad hands came up to gently and lovingly pinch and tug at his nipples.  
"Trip..." he breathed. Trip set his lips to Virus's neck, licking and sucking gently at pale skin. The contact wasn't meant to mark but pleasure; the pressure was just right and the movements just perfect enough to make Virus wrap his arms around wide shoulders. "Oh, Trip..."  
"Do you like when I take things slow?" Trip asked. His tongue traveled from Virus's shoulder to his ear before arcing down again, crossing his throat, and mirroring the pattern with his other. "Do you enjoy when I'm gentle with you?"  
"Yes..." Trip let his hand run down Virus's chest to squeeze his cock teasingly. "Trip!"  
"I love the sounds you make in bed, Virus..." Trip began sucking at a gauge, tugging gently at it and running his tongue along the edge against his lobe. "They're so sweet..."  
"Haaahh..." Virus let his nails rake gently along Trip's back, silently urging him to move faster, stop teasing, make him cum already. "You're moving too slow..."  
"Tonight's our anniversary, Virus. It'll be the first one we get to celebrate properly. I'm taking advantage of this tonight." He leaned down and brought a pert nipple into his mouth, sucking it softly and running his tongue around it. The strength bled from every muscle in the elder's body as a loud moan escaped his lips. The younger began to suck and lick at the skin between his lips, occasionally biting down just hard enough to make it sting pleasurably. Once he was satisfied in his treatment he switched to the other, mimicking the movements and wringing moan after satisfied moan from Virus. With both nipples hard he began to kiss his way down to Virus's very prominent erection.  
"Would you grab the lube?" he asked quietly, planting an open-mouthed kiss to the adorable navel beneath his lips. After emitting a quiet gasp Virus stretched over and produced the bottle in question. This one was strawberry flavored and very sweet. Trip's selection, of course. Trip took the bottle, popped the top open on it, and dribbled a generous amount on his digits before pushing his lover's hips up a bit. "Ready, Virus?"  
"Yes, gods yes. Just please, hurry..." Glancing up Trip found Virus's face flushed and bright red. The color looked especially good on Virus. Making a mental note to bother Virus later about wearing red lingerie and another note about bringing up the possibility of Virus dying his hair red, he eased a single finger inside Virus. As many times as they'd done this, the older was still unbelievably tight. His stomach wanted him to force a second in with the first and barely relax Virus enough to handle him before fucking him senseless. He would take his time tonight, though. Trip had promised both himself and Virus this. The finger slowly began to move back and forth, occasionally flicking out to rub teasingly against the other's prostate. Each brush pulled a violent reaction from him.  
"Trip...!" When Virus began rocking his hips backward against the prodding hand another finger was added in, still continuing their agonizingly slow pace against his body. When he tried to move his hips faster he found a firm hand pressed to his stomach to hold him still. He was a panting and writhing mess before the fingers withdrew from him and something more substantial and soaking wet was prodding against his entrance.  
"You look so beautiful like this..." Trip commented, leaning over Virus and lacing their hands together. Their lips found each other, another patient kiss passing between them before Trip began to push forwards, the tight ring of muscles only providing minimal resistance before giving way to the cock easing its way in. A low and satisfied moan accented the movement.  
"Trip..." It was always like this whenever Trip took things slow. Virus would find himself moaning the other's name over and over again, inflating his ego more than it already was. His hands would cling to anything and everything they could get a grip on. "Trip..."  
"I haven't even started moving yet, love. It would seem you needed this more than I realized..." Trip began to roll his hips in a slow, steady pace, his thrusts deep and lazy. Each push of hips against his bare ass would make Virus groan again. The speed was driving him insane, but the amount of pleasure he felt from it was undeniable. Trip pushed their lips back together in a loving kiss and set his hands on bony hips. This gave Virus the opportunity to wrap his arms back around the other's shoulders and hold him there in an attempt at continuing their lip lock. Their tongue darted out, swiping across each other in the same lazy manner that Trip's hips continued to move. The only reason he didn't practically shriek at Trip to pick up the pace was each slow, precise movement against his prostate threatened to make his toes curl.  
"Trip...oh, fuck, Trip..." Soft lips latched around his neck again, sucking and nipping a little harder, this time with the intent of bruising. Once the first hickey had been left and Trip was satisfied he moved a little lower, leaving another with gentle precision. Not once did he falter in the thrusts of his hips, even when Virus began scratching and scrabbling at his back.  
"Trip, please...move faster...!"  
"No." Trip shifted his hips and began to drive the head of his length straight into Virus's sweet spot, the contact now increased by almost tenfold and forcing stars to dance and flash across the natural blond's eyes. Even with Virus's now near constant begging Trip continued moving slowly, enjoying the reactions he was drawing from his lover.  
Virus finally had enough; he reached down between his legs and began violently jerking himself off, the quick movements of his hand a sweet contrast to the gentle ministrations his insides were feeling. This made his toes curl and his head fly back.  
"Trip!" It wasn't long before he found his end, his insides clamping down hard around the other and his voice ripping out much louder than he'd intended. The pressure must have been the final touch as Trip joined him with a quiet gasp and a slight shudder. The warmth Virus felt inside him was pleasant and welcome.  
Trip waited a few moments before easing himself out, both men whining at the lost of contact. He forced himself to roll gently onto his side, something digging into his shoulders and causing him to reach around behind him. His hand returned with the box of chocolates in tow.  
"I believe these are yours?" he asked softly. Virus nodded and took the box from him, setting it flat and the bed and opening it. He picked one of the delicate chocolates out and placed it between his lips, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate and coolness of the peppermint crushed in with it. The next piece he picked up he offered to Trip, who sucked it from the tip of his finger. His teeth made contact with skin for the briefest of seconds.  
"Happy anniversary, Trip." Twin pairs of blue orbs met.  
"Happy anniversary, Virus."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually on of the best things I've written in ages. I feel really great about this particular one, and I'm hoping I can make the others live up to this one's greatness. I hope everyone likes it. :3


End file.
